


Judas

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Gentle [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's been watching music video's and wants to try something he's seen.</p><p>Based on a prompt on the kink meme. Not entirely as asked for, but I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas

Shane was whistling. 

Not that there was anything particularly odd about that, Shane had a tendency to whistle when he was feeling pleased with himself. The only thing was that Daryl a) couldn’t work out what had Shane feeling so pleased, and usually it was easy to tell, and b) the whistled tune was not one he had ever heard before.

Daryl watched Shane carefully throughout dinner, eyes narrowed as he tried to work out just what his lover was thinking. He had learned, after a long enough time, that when Shane was feeling pleased, it meant he was feeling experimental. 

Daryl didn’t always like these experimental scenes, but that didn’t stop him from saying; “Ok.” When Shane gave him a hooded look and said “I wanna try something.”

That’s how it always started, and Daryl knew that Shane got the exact same thrill he did when he agreed before knowing the details. He didn’t need to know the details, because he could trust that Shane would stop if he asked him to.

Shane grinned and leaned forward. “Go get in the shower, and turn the water up as hot as you can stand and prepare yourself.”

“That all?” Daryl challenged, because he hated when Shane was unspecific, of course, Shane would often leave his orders vague, open to interpretation on both their parts, on purpose.

Shane shook his head. “No touching.”

Daryl squinted at him, silently asking if he was serious, he already knew that instruction; he was intimately acquainted with that particular rule. It was the one thing that didn’t need to be said between them. He got to his feet, pushing his chair back. “See ya upstairs then.” He said.

He was stopped as he reached the door. “Daryl?”

Daryl turned back and offered up a smile, a mere twitch of his lips. “Merle.”

“Funny.” Shane smirked.

“Know my safe word asshole.” Daryl said, giving a wave and disappearing out of the room.

He was under the hot spray not five minutes later, letting the hot water cascade down his back, leaning his head against arms folded on the wall, as much to keep himself from touching when he shouldn’t as to keep himself propped up. He didn’t know how long Shane was going to make him wait, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too long.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what Shane had planned, but already he was hardening under the steam. He clenched his fingers.

He flinched, instinctive and hard, when he felt fingers curl around his hips, but he kept his eyes closed and his arms where they were, and felt the silent apology for startling him in the strokes that followed. “Spread.” Shane growled into his ear, leaning in to nip at his neck.

He felt Shane’s hands on his hips, steadying him while he shifted his weight to spread his legs as directed.

“More.” Shane snapped out, and Daryl let out a growl of his own when Shane hauled him back a little, pushing his legs further apart, as wide as the shower allowed, which left him off balance. His growl was followed by a quick, stinging slap to his undefended ass. 

“Hey!” he complained.

Shane delivered a second stinging slap, and continued to position him. “Stay exactly like that.”

“An’ what if I don’t?” Daryl said, eyes still closed, waiting.

There was a third slap, harder than the others. “Stay exactly like that.” Shane repeated, his voice gone all low and dangerous, reminding Daryl suddenly of the very first night they met, and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him.

He listened, curious about what Shane was doing, shifting just a little under the still hot water. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise, so he made sure he didn’t look. He frowned when he heard the ring pull of a beer can. Shane was whistling again.

“What’s with the song?” he asked, deciding that Shane was taking too long to do whatever needed to be done, and shifted slightly so he wasn’t so off balance. And if it so happened that it brought Shane’s attention back to where it should be, even if it was with another slap.

Then Shane was pulling him off balance again, up and back, and while he spluttered as the water from the showerhead cascaded over his hair and into his face, he felt Shane push into him, hard and fast, fingers digging with just the right amount of force into his hips. He scrabbled for a second against the wall, finally managing to curl his fingers into the tile grooves and catch himself as Shane pulled out. 

He barely had the chance to wonder how this fell into the category of “I wanna try something” when suddenly his too hot skin was suddenly drenched in cold. His eyes opened and he barely bit back the yelp of surprise, turning his head to see what the hell was going on.

Shane stood, smirking big and wide, tipping a can of beer Daryl knew had been sitting in the fridge for nearly a week onto his back. He never got the chance to open his mouth because Shane pushed back into him again, pushing him forwards and making his legs skitter out again to the sides of the shower, and he let his head hang.

He shivered as the cold beer hit his skin, mixing with the hot water, it was a whole level of sensation he wasn’t sure he could explain, so he stopped trying and let himself feel.

Xxx

Shane saw the moment Daryl let himself go, the way his arms sagged, forearms hitting the wall and fingers digging into the groove between the tiles, relying more on Shane to keep him up than the wall. He tipped the last of the beer out, letting Daryl’s full body shudder as the amber liquid hit and trickled down wash over him.

He tossed the empty can out of the shower, sending it careening over the top, and pushed forward properly, until he was pressed against Daryl’s back. He wondered, idly, as he pushed Daryl against the tiles, how hard it would be to install a bar, just a little further up on the wall, for Daryl to hold onto properly, or to not hold onto at all if he could find some waterproof cuffs.

Just the idea of it, of having Daryl that way, of being allowed to have him that way, and he pressed closer still, hips canting and teeth nipping at Daryl’s neck. He growled, low in his throat. Daryl moaned and pushed back. Shane gripped his hips, holding him still.

Daryl moaned again, trying to push back again, mewling a little when he couldn’t, and Shane couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He felt Daryl shudder through his orgasm, and followed behind quickly. Daryl slumped, and Shane’s arm slipped around him, keeping him upright.

“Easy.” He whispered, reaching for the shower controls and turning the heat down. He made quick work of cleaning them off before shutting off the water completely. “Come on. Bedtime.” He smiled when they were both dry. He started whistling again halfway to the bedroom.

“What’s with th’ song?” Daryl asked again, a slight slurring to his voice, as Shane settled him into the bed.

Shane laughed. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Sleep.” He said. He didn’t wait for Daryl to reach out for him; he wasn’t going to leave the other man waiting, just crawled into bed himself and pulled Daryl against his chest.

He wondered if Daryl would let him do this again after he showed him the Judas music video.


End file.
